


Surprise Cat

by walkthroughhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthroughhale/pseuds/walkthroughhale
Summary: A oneshot written for a group rp I'm involved in on Tumblr - in which Derek gets given a cat.





	Surprise Cat

It was safe to say that Scott made Derek nervous at times. His happy-go-lucky nature combined with his attempts to cheer the alpha up were not his ideals. So when he got the text that something was waiting for him at home..the alpha floored it, the camaro screeching up the drive in no time at all.  _What had he done now_? He was starting to regret telling the kid how to get into his loft...

He stepped through the door slowly, weariness filling his senses as he shut it behind himself. So far, so good. Everything was still in tact, nothing was broken...walking through the open area to his main living room,  _if you could call it that_ , he still couldn’t see anything. Maybe Scott was pulling his tail?

He almost gave up looking, hopeful it was all just a prank...and then he saw it. A small box, perched on his counter. It had a lid with holes and a bow stuck on the top. Derek’s heart sank, fear starting to prickle at the back of his neck.  _What had he done_? 

Derek walked towards the box, staring at it in apprehension. It was still, absolutely no sounds emanating from it...except for a single heart beat. His hand almost trembled as he reached out for the lid, cracking it slightly. A pair of bright blue eyes set in the midst of an ebony black coat were staring back up at him. 

It was a kitten.  **A fucking**   **kitten**! The entire thing would be no bigger than the palm of his hand and it wouldn’t move, just sat there...staring at him. No, staring  _through_  him. Like it could see through his very soul. “You’ve  **got**  to be kidding me.” Derek groaned, shutting the lid almost instantly and walking away from the box.

“No.” He said, “No, no, definitely not.” His head was shaking, as if Scott was right in front of him, able to see his protests. “Not happening, kid.” He groaned, again. He couldn’t have a cat, of all things. They left fur everywhere, and... _droppings_. And oh god, he’d have to feed it too. The alpha was barely able to hold responsibility for himself let alone a  _kitten_?! Pulling out his phone he shot an angry text back at him.  


> **DEREK** : Not happening, Scott.

Sliding the phone back in his pocket and shaking his head again he walked back to the box, picked it up as is and promptly marched to his front door, opened it, dropped the box outside, shut the door and walked back in. His phone beeped but he ignored it, shaking his head yet again. “I can’t believe him.”

Annoyance was creeping up through his chest as he strode over to the couch and sat down hard, his arms folded across his chest and a pout firmly on his lips. “A kitten.” He mumbled to himself, still in shock.

Some twenty minutes later, he’d finally decided to get his ass off the couch and start making dinner. His phone still beeping, the alpha still ignoring it. Flicking the oven on he moved to the fridge, starting to pull ingredients out to place on the bench behind him. He turned to put them down...and almost stepped on the cat. “What the-” Looking down at the blue eyes peacefully looking back at him he felt a renewed sense of shock. “Are you serious?!  **How did you get back in here**?!” The door was shut and so were all his windows. What the hell?!

Putting the stuff on the bench, Derek bent down and scooped it up with one hand, walking back to the door. “I’m sorry, but you can’t stay here. You’ve got to go.” Just as his hand touched the door handle, the kitten bounced out, landing on all fours and running back to the kitchen. “No, what are you doing? come back.” He growled, heading back around the corner to find it sitting in the same place it was five minutes ago.

“Are you listening to me? You can’t stay here.” he growled a little more firmly, bending down to pick the kitten up only to have it dodge his hand and settle back down. It was almost like the thing shook it’s head at him. “What do you want? Food? Then will you go?”  


He didn’t wait for an answer, pulling a bowl out of the cupboards and adding milk to it, setting it in front of the kitten in the hopes that it would be enough. It looked up at him for a split second then started licking at the milk.  _Well, at least it liked it_...he thought to himself as he stood waiting.

The thing took  **forever**  to finish, but he was glad when he had. “Right, now you’ve got to go.” Again, he attemped to bend down to pick the kitten up, but all it did was lunge onto his shoulder, settling against his neck. “No, you can’t do that.” He growled, trying to grab the cat, only for it to pounce across his shoulders to the other side. 

Rolling his eyes, Derek left it there, walking back to the door and stepping outside. “Come on, you’ve got to go.” Pointing at the ground, as if the thing would magically listen to him. It purred softly, nuzzling against his neck even more. Derek contemplated how to handle it for a long while and eventually stepped back inside in case anyone saw him outside arguing with a stupid cat. 

The alpha let out an exasperated groan...“ **I’m going to kill him**.”

 

  


 

 

  


 


End file.
